You've Got Mail
by Kiue Jin
Summary: Every few decades or so a series of books, journals, pieces of paper and sometimes even pictures gain the ability to send and receive messages from the planet Earth to the land of Equestria. A new batch of communication devices have just entered the world
1. Entry 1

**You've Got Mail...**

Dear...

To Whoim it may Concern,

To be honest, I don't know why I am writing this letter. I doubt anyone will really read it but since it will only cost me a couple of minutes on this rainy day there really isn't anything to lose. The fact that it would make my Grandmother happy at least makes me feel a little less of a fool...

A few days ago, my grandmother's passed away. I was rather close to her and I will always treasure the time that I was able to share with her. But I will admit that a part of me is glad about the fact that she simply went to sleep one night after having one of her better days and simply slipped away during the night. She was sick for a very long time... I believe she fell ill back before I was born, so I missed out on getting to know her back when she was healthy. From the stories I've been told by my older sisters, I missed out on a truly wonderful thing...

Back when I was younger, my Grandmother would sometimes read some of her old letters to a 'pony pal' that she received or sent back when she was a young girl. She always claimed that the writer on the other side of the pen pal program she had been apart of had been a pony by the name of Granny Smith and that they sent letters to each other through a magical journal that she had found one day and hidden from her siblings.

Now a days I know that magic doesn't really exist beyond slight of hand tricks, but I did believe her at the time. Looking over some of the old 'letters' written in this journal has given me a rather pleasant picture of my departed Grandmother. She truly did go to great lengths to entertain her grandchildren. If she had become a children's author, I have no doubt in my mind she would have done well.

It's funny. Every year we would go up to spend the holidays with my Grandmother and our parents would tell all four of us (My three older sisters and myself) 'This might be the last year your Grandmother is with us, so try to make it the best you can'. This went on for so long we were all pretty sure that, at the rate things were going, she would easily outlive all of us. "If the world was to end tomorrow, all that would survive would be the cockroaches and Nanna Mac" we would always say. It's still something of a shock that she is finally gone...

During my last conversation with her, my Grandmother told me the location of the Journal that she had kept since she was a little girl. She told me that it was mine to do with as I wished, but she requested that after she passed away that I wrote one final letter to her old friend Granny Smith inside of the journal, informing her of the grim news.

Personally, I don't believe that anyone will read this. But if nothing else writing all this down has made me feel slightly better then I was before. It isn't really much, but since it was her final request from me I am honoured to carry it out.

Ms G. Smith, I regret to inform you that Wheaton Mac is no longer with us. She passed away peacefully at the age of seventy eight. I know that she said you haven't written to each other in years, but she still fondly remembered you and wishes you the best.

I guess that is everything...

Thank you for you're time.

From Kiue Jin (Not my real name, but if there is any truth to what my Grandmother told me as a kid I would rather not put my name out there for just anyone I don't know to read.)

…...

Dear Kiue Jin,

I was quite surprised earlier today when one of the old books on my shelve began to glow and shake all by itself. To be honest, I'm surprised that I never took the time to read this particular book before and when I finally took heart enough to open the tome your letter was the first thing that I read.

Before I forget, my name is Twilight Sparkle. I am the librarian here in Ponyville.

I am sorry to hear about your Grandmother. You sounded very close and I honestly hope that your friends and family offer you the support that you need to get through this no doubt dark time for you all.

I don't know anypony by the name of 'Granny Smith', but I felt that you might have meant 'Granny Apple'. I took the book over to Sweet Apple Acres and showed it too her and she began to cry. After I was able to calm her down a little, she told me that she had been pen pals with Wheaton back when she was a filly, but one night someone broke into the farm and stole a number of items, the book included. Just how it found it's way into my library after all these years, I will never know.

She smiled when she read about how your Grandmother read their old letters to you at bedtime. She told me that 'Great minds think alike' because she did the same with her three grandchildren Big Mac, Applejack and Applebloom.

For what it is worth, she truly is sorry that she was unable to keep in touch with your Grandmother. She was deeply saddened by the news of her passing, but she found comfit in the knowledge that it happened as peacefully as possible.

While I am defiantly going to be researching just how this book works since it doesn't appear to be powered by any spell that I am currently aware of, if you feel the need to talk... well, write to anypony, feel free to write to me. I would love to hear more about you. I've never met a human before, but if what I am reading from the earlier entrees from your Grandmother and Granny Apple I assume that you are one. I hope you are not offended if that isn't the case.

Hope to hear again from you soon,

Twilight Sparkle.

_AN: Good News everyone. _

_This story is accepting 'letters' from readers to their favourite characters. I will attempt to answer any letter that you create in a manner fitting the characters you write them too. Feel free to ask whatever questions you wish. _

_Before you all ask: The Grandmother mentioned is based heavily off of my own Grandma. While I changed her name and the fact that she pasted away a few years ago instead of a couple of days, this is how it played out. I have a feeling that she would have loved the idea that one of her grandchildren took the time to write something like this in her honour._

_I look forwards to hearing from you all. _

_Goodnight everybody. _


	2. Entry 2

**Entry 2**

Girls, I want to thank you for reawakening my urge to create, again. and reawakened a life I thought I had left behind. I'm reconnecting with old freinds, and making my own magic. Friendship really is magic, and I have magic back again.

Twilight: i know what it is to be lost for hours in a book, or researching something, losing yourself in words and phrases, and, yes, even in a bit of magic. the laws of this world make everything outside of it a fantasy (which SOMEponies, to use your own metaphores, don't understand, here). sometimes, you never stop being a student.

Miss Fluttershy, just be yourself (and tell Angel to behave!)

Dash, I've got a MAJOR crush on you. heck, you give ME wingboners! some of us don't care which way your barn door swings, but, dayam, mare...it makes me wanna propose!

AJ, I know smarts ain't your cup a Apple Cider. it's just durn nice to see a touch o country mare tha ain't all in yer face, er is dumber than the barn door. an tell MAc we're a lookin foreward to seein ifn he gets somepony one o these days

Miss Rarity: don't be ashamed or embarassed about your parents. they embarass you till the day you die, and vice versa. wish we had somepony here that had your skills. i could use some advice on attracting somepony (oh, smack blueblood a good one, willya?)

(waves HARD through the fourth wall at Pinkie)

Spike: i bet it's hard growing up with all them (for now) icky females, but you'll get used to it. don't ever forget that your a part of their family, too, and always will be *noogies*

a special note to Princess Luna:there will always be people of the night. even here, they feared it, but no more. there will always be stargazers, moonwatchers, and lovers of the night. be thou not afeared, for over time, thee will be accepted for what thou art.  
besides, thou art a hot momma!

and tell Tia some of us wouldn't mind her as a big sister!

to the CMC, never give up, never surrender, and pass on what you've learned to other foals, colts and fillies alike. don't you give up either, Scoot! some of us just wanna adopt you right NOW!

Miss Octavia: music is one of my passions, even if it's not classical. I may not be able to handle an intrument myself, but it still is a part of me

*utterly hugs the muffins out of Derpy/Ditzy* we love you, out here.

and for everypony else, thanks for bringing joy.

From a wannabe pegasus  
Chocolate Flash

...

Dear Chocolate Flash,

I'm not sure exactly how you managed to do it, but when I woke up this morning I found myself covered in yellow sticky notes covered in what I assume is your writing. After employing Spike's help in removing them (I was planning on taking up Rarity's offer to style my mane anyway...) I spent all morning trying to translate as much of your writing as possible. Once I figured out that what you were writing was not a completely new language and was simply really poor grammar on your part, I was able to send most of your messages off to their rightful recipients.

I am glad that we have somehow taught you the value of friendship... even through we don't know how you learned about us researching the power of Friendship in the first place...

I'm having a hard time understanding what you mean by the laws of the world meaning everything outside of it is treated as fantasy... Unless you are talking about Star Swirl the Bearded's unfinished 'Chow Mein Noodle Theory'. According to legend, Star Swirl the Bearded was sampling a dish of Chow Mein when he saw the very nature of the cosmos in his dish. He was able to write down how our reality was merely one noodle in a giant bowl of noodles that might look the same as ours on the surface but were different in both small and large ways when a meteorite crashed through his roof before smashing into the back of his head.

But... The fact that you are writing to me in the first place might just help PROVE that Star Swirl's theory was correct! I have to put my research into OVERDRIVE!

Hey mate, Spike here. Twilight just started shouting 'Yes Yes Yes' over and over again while bouncing towards the basement. I predict a major research session in the near future.

I have to admit that being the only guy in a group of females can be rather trying at times. It seems that no matter how hard I try I can never win any of the arguments that sometimes break out between me and Twilight (Half the time her arguments don't even make sense, but she still wins them!) but that's how family works. Sometimes you love them unconditionally and want nothing more then the be around them, other times you just want to wrap your hands around their throat and squeeze till they stop talking about reorganising books!

But I digress...

I got a couple of replies from some of the others who you sent messages to. I'll just add them onto the bottom here...

…...

To Chocolate Flash,

I'm not surprised in the least that you have a crush on me. Hell, when you're as Awesome as me you have to beat Stallions (and sometimes Mares) off with a stick. A very sharp, pointy stick. Covered in wisps trained to sting lust driven Stallions and Mares. But I don't have time in my life to take on a special somepony right now. I have to keep training in order to FINALLY get into the wonderbolts. Just imagine how much MORE Awesome I would look in a wonderbolt outfit then I do now.

That's right, the sheer level of Awesomeness would mean I wouldn't be able to walk down the street without every single wing on that street getting boned!

Maybe someday, if you work really hard, you'll be a third as Awesome as me.

From, Rainbow Dash.

…...

To Chocolate Flash,

I would like to take the time to say thanks for writing to me and my kin. I don't mean to be rude or anything, but what in Celestia are you talking about? Are you implying that all farmers are slow or considered stupid? HOW DARE YOU! I SHOULD HUNT YOU DOWN AND BUCK YOU IN THE FACE LIKE THE HORRIBLE LITTLE PONY YOU ARE!

Don't write to me or my family again until you can show some basic manners.

Signed, Applejack.

…...

Dear Mr Flash,

While I have no idea how you know about my parents (I will be having a conversation with Sweetie Belle about talking to strangers again) I would like you to know that I am not ashamed to be their daughter. They are two of the kindest, sweetest and most hard working ponies I could ever know. I have no doubt that the world would be a better place if there were more ponies like them... I just wish they would take some of my fashion advice every once in a while...

While I enjoy the fact that somepony out there has heard about my designs, I don't think I would be able to make myself move away from Ponyville any time soon. Thank you for the offer, but for the time being my place is here.

As for your suggestion for bucking the brute Blueblood right in the face... A proper lady would never sink so low as to track down such a horrible man with the sole intent of causing him pain. Now if you excuse me, I'm going to have a brief word with Applejack and Rainbow Dash about... hammers and their many possible applications.

From the writing desk of Ms Rarity, Owner of Carousel Boutique.

...

CUTIE MARK CRUSADERS LETTER WRITERS GO!

While we don't know who you are Mr Flash, we're so thrilled that somepony out there is supporting us in our crusaide and... Scootaloo since when have you been an oprhan?

Scootaloo? Hey, don't grab the

HOW DID YOU KNOW? WHAT ARE YOU, SPYING ON ME OR SOMETHING? YOU KNOW WHAT? YES! I'M AN ORPHAN. I ADMIT IT. I LOST MY PARENTS WHEN I WAS VERY YOUNG AND I DIDN'T WANT MY FRIENDS TO KNOW ABOUT IT BECAUSE I DIDN'T WANT THEM TO PITY ME OR ANYTHING LIKE THAT. I WAS GOING TO TELL THEM WHEN I WAS READY BUT NO! YOU HAD TO GO AND RUIN EVERYTHING BY TELLING THEM, DIDN'T YOU?

Scootaloo, we never would have thought ill of you if you had told us. We had no idea...Hang on, if you don't have parents, who was that happy gentlecolt that danced with you during the father-daughter dance at school?

...Paid actor...

Umm...I'm sorry, but we're going to have to end this here. Scootaloo is crying and Sweetie Belle is trying to calm her down. I need to go help her too...

Signed, the Cutie Mark Crusaders.

…...

To thy humble servant, Chocolate Flash,

It might not seem like much, but thy words brought a smile to our... my face. Forgive us, but we are still getting used to the more modern tongue. While thy words might only appear to be words to thee, just hearing them uplifts my spirits and allows us... me to try to make the night sky as beautiful and creative as possible.

Thy 'Hot momma' comment is rather confusing. I am not a mother and after checking my temperature I am not overly hot. I am a perfectly acceptable temperature for a pony my size and breed. Celestia is generally a few degrees hotter then normal ponies, but seeing as how she is the goddess of the sun it all balances out in the end.

When I asked Celestia just what thy meant when thy said I was a 'Hot Momma' she burst out laughing. We can still hear her laughing from a few rooms away and I honestly do not understand why. Is there some sort of joke that I have somehow missed?

Thank thee for thy time in writing to us,

Princess Luna.

…...

To Mr Flash,

I would like to take the time to say how thankful I am to receive your letter, but I am afraid that I am simply bogged down so much while dealing with our latest tour that I simply do not have time to go any further then that. I am sorry if this reply seems shorter then you expected but time is of the essence.

Hope to see you at one of the stops on the tour,

Lady Octavia.

…...

That appears to be all of them. We haven't been able to locate Fluttershy after she fled the dragon migration and no one has seen Derpy the mailmare for a while now. Pinkie is currently outside the library, waving at a wall. Sweet Celestia that mare worries me sometimes...

I guess I should wrap this up and go offer to help Twlight out... or head over to Rarity's house for a while in order to get out of Twilight's mane. Thank you for the yellow sticky note messages. But next time, try not to post them on Twilight. Her mane is a mess.

Signed by Spike, assistant and representative of Twilight Sparkle.

_**AN: I'm quite proud of how quickly and how well this came together. I was assuming that this would be a lot shorter and harder to put together then it was . I guess I am just on a roll. Plus the fact that it was so quickly and wildly accepted was a major boost to me. **_

_**Now I just need to work out how to get a bloody cover picture up and all would be well..**_

_**Goodnight Everybody!**_


	3. SUPER IMPORTANT NOTICE!

Yes, I know, it's another Petition. I'm sure you've all noticed a few of these floating around by now.

This is a personal matter to me. Some time ago, this 'Trollish watchdog group' attempted to get 'Under New Banners: Book of the Scourge' taken off the site.

I woke up one morning, checked my email and found two messages from the site staff.

The first one kindly told me that the site had taken 'Under New Banners: Book of the Scourge' off of the site due to breaching the rating system or something like that.

The second email, which was somewhat newer then the first, told me that there had been a mistake and that my story was placed back on the site, no harm no foul. I didn't contact the staff, they came to the conclusion on their own.

This group almost succeded in removing one of most popular stories off the site. I no longer have many of the chapters on my computer anymore, so it would have been gone forever. Odds are I would have been so heartbroken that I wouldn't be able to bring myself to write anymore. Not after seeing all that effort go to waste.

I was lucky. Other authors won't be. Having come so close to the razor's edge myself, I can almost feel the pain they must be going through. So please, read the petition below, sign your name and try to help us fix this before it is too late.

**Kiue Jin**

...

IMPORTANT NOTICE

Author's Note: Apparently there's a bit of a mess going on on this website involving stories being permanently deleted because they were mass flagged by a trollish watchdog group. Please read the following petition.

XXXXX

PLEASE copy & Sign this petition, and no worries, this is only a temporary chapter.

THANK YOU

Greetings to the fine folk that moderate our site.

Myself, along with many, have been writing and posting on your fine site for years now, some of the better examples of up and coming writers out there are now suddenly finding some of the stories we've come to love at risk of being removed without the chance to even rectify our errors.

For some, that means the permanent loss of a story. While I don't have anything that I believe violates your terms of use, there are those out there that are never able to recover a story in its original form, this is something I find to be almost worthy of a legal action, as while we cannot claim ownership of a character, the stories are OURS and simply destroying them is something that is inexcusable.

It's quite easy to simply add an MA rating, additional filters or even a simple requirement for a free membership to read the stories presented here, and would cut down on hateful anonymous reviews and posts at the same time, so I have to question as to why such a thing, in all this time, simply wasn't added.

If you're worried about falsification of a registration then have an appropriate disclaimer and then there can be no dispute, you took your steps and the PARENTS didn't monitor their children, if that is even your concern. If it is more of a personal view or desire then please at least let people know and give them a chance to remove a story that you and yours find offensive, most people on the site are actually rather cordial when it comes to such requests.

While I cannot say for sure if this letter will even reach those that may be willing to listen, of if it's more akin to a wide spectrum purge in preparation for something bigger, please understand that you are going to be looseing a LARGE number of your writers, and thus your income from a lack of readers if there is not some level of action taken to help with this situation.

For those that may agree with this, please feel free to sign on and send this to the support server, maybe we can get some movement on this.

Psudocode_Samurai

Rocketman1728

dracohalo117

VFSNAKE

Agato the Venom Host

Jay Frost

SamCrow

Blood Brandy

Dusk666

Hisea Ori

The Dark Graven

BlackRevenant

Lord Orion Salazar Black

Sakusha Saelbu

Horocrux

socras01

Kumo no Makoto

Biskoff

Korraganitar the NightShadow

NightInk

Lazruth

ragnrock kyuubi

SpiritWriterXXX

Ace6151

FleeingReality

Harufu

Exiled crow

Slifer1988

Dee Laynter

Angeldoctor

Final Black Getsuga

ZamielRaizunto

Fenris187

blood enraged

arashiXnoXkami

tstoldt

Mystic 6 tailed Naruto

ElementalMaster16

Dark Vizard447

Darth Void Sage of the Force

Shiso no Kitsune

The Sinful

Kage640

Ihateheroes

swords of twilight

Kyuubi16

darthkamon

narutodragon

bunji the wolf

Cjonwalrus

Killjoy3000

blueexorist

White Whiskey

Ying the Nine Tail Fox

Gin of the wicked smile

tstoldt

The wolf god Fenri

JazzyJ09

sleepers4u

The Unknown 007

Gallantmon228

MKTerra

Gunbladez19

Forgottenkami

RHatch89

SoulKingonCrack

Dreadman75

Knives91

The Lemon Sage

Dark Spidey

VioletTragedies

Eon The Cat of Shadows

kazikamikaze24

animegamemaster6

LLOYDROCKS

demented-squirrel

swords of dawn

The Immoral Flame

blueexorist

Challenger

Shywhitefox

drp83

Bethrezen

Dragon6

bellxross

unweymexicano

The First Kitsukage

kingdom219

brown phantom

littleking9512

kurokamiDG

Auumaan

FrancineBlossom

BDG420

Her Dark Poet

bloodrosepsycho

Shen an Calhar

NarutoMasterSage4040

Masamune X23

Kuromoki

Sliver Lynx

devilzxknight86

Unis Crimson

Zero X Limit

reven228

JAKdaRIPPER

Third Fang

IRAssault

Grumpywinter

absolutezero001

Single Silver Eye

animekingmike

Daniel Lynx

zerohour20xx

Darth Drafter

arturus

Iseal

Shisarakage

Uzunaru999

Dark-Knight

fearme80

Devilsummoner666

slicerness

Toa Naruto

Soleneus

kagedoragon

dansama92

KamenRiderNexus

Captive Crimson

KyuubiiLover27

MozillaEverer

4rm36uy

ebm6969

Repiece

phantomshadowdragon

Colonel Eagle

Timothy1988

ShadowZenith

awsm125

The Purple Critic

Darkepyon

Zombyra

brickster409

ChaosSonic1

Leaf Ranger

SoulEmbrace2010

Oni Shin

Silverknight17

Specter637

HunterBerserkerWolf

shadow-red0

The Roaming Shadow

bucketbot

AvalonNakamura

Avacii

Maxwell Gray

Silvdra-zero

Arashi walker

Lord of Daemons

Lord Anime

CloudRed1988

forestscout

The Lost Mana

Red Warrior of Light

TUAOA MORRISTOFOX

Mr. Alaska

Swagnilla-Ice-1985

MugetsuIchigo

bloodlust002

Nerverean

Kage Biju

JK10

OBSERVER01

MistressWinowyll

Count Kulalu

ronin504

ted009

Ralmidaz

lederra

Time Hollow

fg7dragon

chaosthesith89

DanteSparda894

bellxross

Zyber Elethone

WizardsGirl

Charmedlily

Longislandgirl88

Erttheking

Just a Crazy-Man

Dragonkingofthestars

swimfeared

M4GIC OR4NGEZ

Kiue Jin


End file.
